51 coisas que Hades não tem permissão para fazer
by cacamarostica
Summary: Depois do incidente do Verão de 2009, Persephone e Shakespeare decidem compilar uma lista muito especial...


**51** coisas que Hades não tem permissão para fazer.

Hades não tem permissão para vestir a cueca por cima das calças e dizer que é o Batman do submundo.

Muito menos declarar que vai defender os frascos e comprimidos.

Hades não tem permissão para dar folga para Thanatos. ¹

Hades não tem permissão para roubar a roupa íntima de Persephone e vestir nas Fúrias...

...ou nos Três Juízes...

...ou em Caronte. Para falar a verdade, Hades não tem permissão para roubar as roupas íntimas de Persephone de qualquer modo.

Hades não tem permissão para chamar Demeter de sogrinha.

Nem de "maninha".

Hades não tem permissão para causar terremotos em San Francisco porque acha "divertido" quando as coisas balançam no andar de cima.

Hades não tem permissão para usar sungas.

Em especial, mas não restringindo, as vermelhas.

Muito menos as brancas.

Hades não tem permissão para tocar "Macarena" nos Campos de Asfódelos.

Hades não tem permissão para brincar com a maquiagem de Persephone enquanto canta "Don't Cha"

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que está grávido e que o bebê é de Cronos.

Hades não tem permissão para gritar "Esquilo!" perto de Cérbero. ²

Hades não tem permissão para por o cabelo na frente da cara e perseguir pessoas dizendo "Seven days..."

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que Minos é a vadia de Shakespeare.

Ou vice-e-versa.

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que é "Bootylicious".

Hades não tem permissão para colocar almas _de verdade _em suas roupas.

Principalmente nas de baixo.

Hades não tem permissão para colar adesivos nas roupas das Três Fúrias dizendo "Meio-sangues são amigos, não comida"

Hades não tem permissão para libertar os Titãs porque está sozinho.

Na verdade, Hades não tem permissão para libertar os Titãs.

Hades não tem permissão para discutir com Zeus e Poseidon quem era o mais queridinho de Rhea.

Hades não tem permissão para, no início da primavera, se agarrar as pernas de Persephone e implorar para ela não ir.

Hades não tem permissão para roubar os sapatos de grife de Persephone.

Hades não tem permissão para gritar aleatoriamente "Mas o único homem com quem saí foi Minos!"

Hades não tem permissão para colocar Luan Santana como um dos castigos dos Campos de Punição.

Ou Calipso. Mesmo porque seria tortura demais, ATÉ para os Campos de Punição.

Hades não tem permissão para dançar "Gimme More"

Hades não tem permissão para dançar "Rebolation"

Hades não tem permissão para fazer longas declarações em amor ao seu próprio cabelo.

Hades não tem permissão para dizer para Cérbero se fingir de morto. É infame demais.

Hades não tem permissão para vestir-se como a Madonna.

Hades não tem permissão para tentar dançar como a Madonna.

Hades não tem permissão para pedir um autógrafo do Michael Jackson.

Ou do Kurt Cobain.

Ou de qualquer outra personalidade famosa que esteja vagando pelos Campos de Asfódelos.

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que é do Gueto.

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que é uma "Barbie Girl"

Ou que está trazendo o "Sexy Back".

Hades não tem permissão para dizer que é o Darth Vader.

Muito menos colar um cartaz do lado de fora do palácio que diz "Venha para o lado negro da força! Nós temos biscoitos!"

Hades não tem permissão para ensinar aos _ghouls _como se dança "Single Ladies"

Em adição ao item 46, Hades não tem permissão para gravar _ghouls _dançando "Single Ladies" e por no YouTube.

Hades não tem permissão para cantarolar "Candy Shop"

Hades não tem permissão para usar o Elmo das Trevas para brincar de "Cadê o bebê?"

Hades não tem permissão para chamar Zeus de "sogrinho"

"Acho que está bom" disse Persephone, afixando a lista na porta do palácio.

"Devíamos emodurar" falou Shakespeare, admirando o trabalho.

"Nem acredito que meu marido é t..." Persephone falava, quando Hades surge metido em uma roupa branca e dourada, completamente colada, e um topete assustadoramente grande e grita "Sou o Rei do Rock, _baby_"

Hades não tem permissão para, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, se vestir igual ao Elvis. Principalmente se incluir calças coladinhas.


End file.
